fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin: New World
Pikmin: New World is a new game in the Pikmin series, it takes place in a new planet, also inhabited by Pikmin, but here are new monster, treasures and Pikmin. Please don't edit without permission, unless you wanna fix errors or add images. Story One day, at Hocotate Freight, 4 new captains had just been hired and needed to complete an important mission: The President wanted to expand the company, so he sent them to terraform a new planet to build a new Hocotate Freight settlement. But on the way, their ship, the S.S. Gamma, got hit by a meteor and crashed onto a different planet, codenamed BNP-204. The crash destroyed the ship and sent the pieces and captains around the world, the terraforming device was wrecked, so doing it in this planet was out of the question, which means the 4 had to get all the pieces and leave the world. (And hopefully not get fired) Gameplay The gameplay is your typical Pikmin stuff, and there's a bit of the 2 first games thrown in, you collect pieces of your ship like in the original and there are dungeons and multiple captains like in Pikmin 2, unlike the original, you don't have a day limit to get the ship parts, you have all the time in the world to get your stuff. In this game, Pikmin have health, so they don't die as easily, different Pikmin have different health Characters Captains Alice: The first captain you play as, she discovers Red Pikmin in the Dark Pinetree (first area, and later final area in the game) Bruno: You switch to this captain once Alice comes across a large river that can't be crossed, he starts in the ice area, Winter Caverns, and discovers Cyan Pikmin, who can survive freezing and create ice platforms when thrown at water, thus making Blue Pikmin useless Carl: Once Alice and Bruno find a cracked rock that can't be broken, we jump to Carl, lost in the desert area, Dusty Ruins, here he discovers Yellow Pikmin that can grab and throw bomb rocks, when he catches up to the others, he can throw the bomb rocks into the wall and proceed. Danila: The last captain, she starts at the creepy underground area, Spooky Lagoon, for a change, the other captains have to find her and the area Pikmin: White Pikmin. Pikmin Red: The original Pikmin, they resist fire and are slightly stronger than the others. Yellow: The bombers, Yellow Pikmin resist/conduct electricity and can use Bomb Rocks White: The last returning Pikmin, this time they have their own Onion, much like in Pikmin 2, they can dig underground treasure, resist poison and if they're eaten, they take the enemy to Pikmin Heaven with them. Cyan: The replacement to Blue Pikmin, since they just freeze water, Cyan Pikmin resist ice geysers. Rose Pikmin: These Pikmin are usually ignored by enemies, their special feature is that their flower is a rose and not a normal white/purple flower. Crystal Pikmin: Little Pikmin made of crystals (duh) giving their Onion some pellets or enemies will give a lot more Pikmin since they have the least health of all 7 Pikmin, but they are very powerful, making them a glass cannon, or in this case, crystal cannon. Mega Pikmin: Extremely rare giant Pikmin, they are black and are really powerful, but they can only be achieved temporarily through Dark Candypop Buds. Areas Category:Pikmin Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Adventure Games